Scooby Doo-The Ghost
by EndlessHwy
Summary: The Mystery Inc gang get a call from this old guy who works at a Theme Park asking them to go and keep an eye on it while he visits his wife at the hospital. So when they get to the theme park, they realize weird stuff happening... FYI, I own no copyright to Hanna-Barbera or Warner Bros, the characters belong to the rightful owners.


**Scooby Doo-The Ghost**

Chapter 1-Smoking Gamers

In the middle of the night, Daphne was walking by the living room where Shaggy and Scooby were sitting in front of the TV smoking a bong and playing Atari. Then she went in the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then she walked in the living room and saw them stoned and playing Asteroids.

"What are you guys playing," she asked them.

"Asteroids man," Shaggy was saying, "its like Zoinks! You shoot friggin asteroids man!"

"Yeah!" Scooby said, "Its rearry rool rhen rour stoned!"

"Like play with us Daphne!" Shaggy said.

"I play winner," Daphne replied.

So Shaggy and Scooby continued on playing the game. Since they were high, they were really into the game; all the colors and those flying objects they had to shoot, it seems like they were physically inside of the game.

Just then, Fred and Velma walked in the room and Velma said, "Jinkies guys, can't you keep it down?"

Fred said, "Yea what the hell's all that racket? What are you guys playing?"

"Rasroids Rred!" Scooby replied.

"Count us in," Velma so as soon as Shaggy won Scooby in the last round, Velma and Fred started playing Asteroids together while smoking a bong.

Just then, the telephone rang, Shaggy answered it and said, "Hello? Like this is Mystery Inc. how can I help you?"

A man on the phone said, "Hey, this is Mr. Anderson from the theme park, my wife is in the hospital and I need to check on her now so can you guys come up here ASAP and keep an eye on it?"

"Like we'll be right down Mr. Anderson," Shaggy explained.

"And Shaggy, stop saying 'Like' a lot, you sound like you're high,"

"Oh like… I mean, sorry, we'll be right down." So Shaggy hung up and told the gang, "Hey guys, that was Mr. Anderson, he wants us to keep an eye on the theme park cuz of a family emergency,"

"Okay," everybody said.

Chapter 2-Something Street Crossing

So while they were driving to the theme park, Daphne was driving because she did not smoke. In the back of the mystery van, the rest were still stoned and were cranking up Steppenwolf-Magic Carpet Ride all singing together.

"$ %&in stoned freaks," Daphne said under her breath. Just then, something zoomed across the road.

"Oh sh..." Daphne exclaimed and quickly slammed on the brakes.

"Like whats the matter Daph?" Shaggy asked.

"Why'd you stop," Velma asked.

"Did you guys see that, something went zooming across the road," Daphne said.

"Aw that was just you imagination zooming across your head," Fred answered.

"Minds can play tricks on you," Shaggy said, "Especially when your high,"

"No," Daphne was saying, "There was something that looked like a ghost to me and we're gonna find out what it was. It could be at the theme park now since we're close by it."

"A g-g-g-rost!" Scooby said shivering,

"Aw come on Scooby," Shaggy was saying, "There's no such things as ghost. Tryin to scare us Daphne?"

"Nope, I know that was a ghost and we are gonna find out where he's going," Daphne replied.

So everybody got out of the vehicle and started to follow the so-called ghost.

Chapter 3: At the Theme Park

About half a mile of walking, they got to the theme park. Everything was turned off; all the rides and all the little shops.

"We need to split up gang," Fred was saying "And search for clues. Daphne, go check the merry-go-round, Velma, go look on the roller coaster and Shaggy and Scooby, go check the haunted castle."

"Like WHAT!?" Shaggy cried, "Scooby and I don't do castles"

"Hmm hmm!" Scooby said shaking his head and having his arms crossed..

"Well, why not?" Fred asked.

"Cuz," Shaggy was saying, "castles have paintings with eyes that watch you, and suits of armor you think is a statue, but there's a guy inside who follows you, every time you turn around!"

"How many times did that happen?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy answered, "Twelve! We're not gonna do it."

"Uh uh!" Scooby said.

Velma grabbed a Scooby Snack outta a box of Scooby Snacks and asked them, "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"Scooby Snack!" They both cried.

"Who likes Scooby Snacks" Velma said to them.

They both said, "We do!"

"Is it true?"

"Mmm Hmm! I do I do I do-ooo!"

Velma threw the Scooby Snack into their mouth. When Scooby gulped it down, he shouted out, "Rooby-Dooby-Dooooooo!"

So they all split up. When Shaggy and Scooby were at the Castle, they were having second thoughts of going in. "Uhh, maybe we need another Scooby Snack," Shaggy said.

"Rea I need ranother rone!" (Translation; Yea I need another one.)

Then they heard a voice going, "Oooooohhhh!"

They both screamed, "Zoinks!" then ran into the castle. Then the door closed behind them. They turned around and tried to open it but couldn't. "Aw crap, we're trapped," Shaggy cried.

They started walking down the hall. Then this suit of armor started following them. Both Shaggy and Scooby stopped and looked back to see no one was following them and the armor guy froze. Both Shaggy and Scooby shrugged at each other and kept on walking. Just then the armor guy trips and falls and made a huge clattering noise that Shaggy and Scooby screamed and went through a door that led to a Creep Night Roller coaster ride. They jumped in the roller coaster and started riding in it while music in the background played "Love Roller Coaster," by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Fred found an Exit Door in front of him, he thought to himself, _Should I go out there or stay in here and look for clues?_ But then he decided to go out for some fresh air.

When he was outside walking through the cemetery, he heard zombie noises. He looked back and said, "What the…" Then all the bodies rose from their graves, started dancing to the song Thriller with Michael Jackson in the front and all doing the Thriller dance.

"Michael?" Fred asked, but they kept on dancing.

Michael started singing to him the song.

When the song was over, all the zombies dove inside their coffins, (Even Michael Jackson) and all went in their grave.

Velma was checking one of the roller coasters. She realized that it was turned on. Then, Shaggy and Scooby approached to her, the roller coaster stopped and Shaggy was all, "That was wicked man!"

"Cow-a-bunga!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Jinkies guys! What the hell were you doing? I thought you were searching for clues!"

"We were!" Shaggy replied, "But this armor guy was following us and he tripped and we got scared and ran to a roller coaster and it started going and…"

"Ok Shaggy, I believe you," Velma said not really believing him. "Where's Fred and Daphne?"

Then Fred and Daphne came along and all 5 of them were together again.

"Did you guys find any clues of that ghost?" Fred asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Nope," Shaggy answered, "You?"

"Nope, I think Daphne is playing tricks on us, maybe the Big Bad Ghost ran away for good,"

"%$&# you!" Daphne shouted at Fred and then she punched him in the shoulder, "I swear to God there was a…" then, the ghost came flying above them

"Holy crap! I mean ZOINKS!" Shaggy exclaimed, "A g-g-g-g…"

"RUN!" Fred shouted.

Obviously Solved the Case once again

Just then, when the ghost was looking at them laughing, he was flying and without paying any attention, he smashed into the wall and fell unconscious.

The gang stopped and ran back to the ghost. Shaggy called the cops and when the cops came, they all gathered around the ghost who was still out. Velma started saying, "Lets see who is inside these sheets…" took off the sheet and it turned out to be, "Mr. Anderson!" everybody exclaimed.

Fred said, "So this is who is behind all this,"

When the cops showed up and handcuffed Mr Anderson, of the cops said, "Well congratulations Mystery Inc, you've solved the case again,"

"And I would've gotten away with it too," Mr. Anderson was saying, "If it weren't for you meddling kids! And your %&$ !&#! dog."

Scooby hollered out with pride, "Rooby Dobby Dooooooo!" then everybody laughed.

-Brian

Thnx 4 reading.


End file.
